Alan Embree
Alan Duane Embree (born January 23, 1970, in The Dalles, Oregon) is a Major League Baseball relief pitcher for the Colorado Rockies. Previously, Embree played with the Cleveland Indians ( – ), Atlanta Braves ( – ), Arizona Diamondbacks (1998), San Francisco Giants ( – ), Chicago White Sox (2001), San Diego Padres ( & ), Boston Red Sox (2002– ), New York Yankees (2005), and Oakland Athletics ( - ). He bats and throws left-handed and has been used as a left-handed specialist. High school years Embree attended Prairie High School in and was a letterman in football, basketball, baseball, and volleyball. In baseball, he won All-Conference honors. Professional career Embree relies primarily on two pitches: a 90 to 95 MPH four-seam fastball, and a sharp slider that is very effective when he can keep it down. He is particularly difficult for left-handed hitters, and he is not afraid to throw inside. An excellent fielder, he has a good move to first that keeps runners close. From 1992 through 2004, Embree had posted a 28-28 record with a 4.38 ERA and seven saves in 568 games.Alan Embree - Oakland Athletics - Career Statistics - MLB - Yahoo! Sports He holds the longest streak since (and possibly the longest ever) for most consecutive outings without allowing an extra-base hit, which he set at 47 games. Dmitri Young broke the streak with a double on May 11, 1998. In 2004, Embree recorded the final out against the New York Yankees in Game 7 of the 2004 ALCS. The Red Sox went on to win the World Series and Embree received his World Series Championship ring on Opening Day, 2005. In 2005 with the Boston Red Sox, Embree's record was 1-4 with a 7.65 ERA in 43 outings. As a result of these sub-par numbers, Embree was designated for assignment in mid-July. He was signed by the New York Yankees on July 30 to replace Buddy Groom who was designated for assignment. On December 6, 2006 it was announced that Embree agreed to a two-year deal with the Oakland Athletics including an option for the season. Embree spent the bulk of his time serving as the team's closer while Huston Street was injured for a prolonged period. On December 13, 2008 it was announced that Embree had agreed to a one-year, $2.5 million deal with the Colorado Rockies for the 2009 season.Rockies pick up lefty reliever Embree Statistics References External links *ESPN - profile and daily updates * *MLB.com player info page *The Baseball Cube player page *Alan Embree: Behind the Dugout Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:2004 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:People from The Dalles, Oregon Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from Oregon Category:Burlington Indians players Category:Kinston Indians players Category:Canton/Akron Indians players Category:Fresno Grizzlies players Category:Sarasota Red Sox players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Arizona Diamondbacks players Category:San Francisco Giants players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:San Diego Padres players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:New York Yankees players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players